gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
SVR
SVR (acronym for Star Voyager Resistant) is an upcoming 2016 horizontally scrolling shoot 'em up indie video game that it will be developed by Psonic as its game designer himself but with arcade-styled elements. Originally, this game is inspired under the earlier influences of Gradius, Burai Fighter, Darius, Raiden and Space Impact. Gameplay In the game, the player maneuvers the main titular spacecraft (piloted by the interstellar Captain Neo/Lack Moonwalker) that must defend itself in contact with the people of Aegius and the entire solar system from various dimensional alien invaders of Hades Empire, an evil tyrannical galactic organization formed by Belker from the dark home world named Hereticus. It features a super-weapon system in which a weapon can be launched a massive amount of damage. Power-ups Main weapons *Vulcan Cannon (Red V) - A basic automatic weapon. *Laser (Blue L) - A straight firing weapon that can move directly without waves and with much damage. *Spreader (Orange S) - A 3-way automatic gun similar to Vulcan Cannon. *Proton Laser (Green R) - Another laser-type weapon that fires with wave-like motion. Missiles (sub-weapons) Each of them have different styles in launching a missile to the floor or ceiling. The following types of missile patterns are: *M - Stands for Missile. Like in Gradius, this pattern can drop only one missile before it goes on with smoking effect when attached on the ground or explodes when the enemy got hit by it. *D - Stands for Dropping Missile. It can drop a single missile and explodes when hit. *2 - Stands for Dual Missiles. It can only drop 2 missiles per vertical direction. Then they go on with smoking effect when attached on the ground or explode when the enemy got hit by them. *B - Stands for Dual Dropping Missiles as another type of dropping missiles similarly. And 2 types of missiles: *Burst Missiles (Orange) - It can explode once. *Napalm Missiles (Green) - It can explode five times per hit. Superweapons *Mega Bomb (Red Capsule) - This is capable of a large explosion when hit. *Mega Laser (Blue Capsule) - This can shoot a big straight laser with powerful amount of damage. *Wide Wave (Orange Capsule) - This is the most powerful superweapon that launches a huge vertical wave through the screen. *Elimination (Cyan Capsule) - It can destroy all enemies in the screen when pressed entirely. Miscellaneous *Power Up (Yellow P) - Powering up can make the ship upgraded with more amount of damage and a twin shot at the maximum point. *Extra Points (Yellow Tube) - It can give you a score of 500 points. *Super Extra Points (Orange Tube) - It can give you a score of 1000 points. *Shield Repair (Green Tube) - It can increase the shield of your ship. *Extra Life (A Tube with 1UP) - It can give you only 1 life. Gallery Artworks svr header.png|Promotional Artwork. Category:Shoot 'em Up Category:Shooter Category:Psonic Category:Video Games Category:2016 video games Category:PC Games Category:Games Category:2D Category:Shoot 'Em Ups Category:Game Ideas Category:Game ideas Category:VG Ideas Category:PC games Category:PC Category:Upcoming Games Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming games Category:Single Player Category:Single player Category:2016 Category:"E" Rated Category:"E" rated Category:2D Games